Speedwagon Vs. Mumen Rider
Speedwagon Vs. Mumen Rider is Episode 34 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. In it, Speedwagon from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure goes against Mumen Rider from One Punch Man. Description IT'S THE ALMIGHTY BATTLE OF TWO GODLY BEINGS!!! WHICH OMNIPOTENT COMBATANT WILL REIGN SUPREME!?!? Two characters who provide support most of the time, but are true heroes by heart! Who will truimph in a real battle without the support of any of the main heroes? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Z-City Mumen Rider was riding his bike through the city looking for people to help when he noticed a small crowd by the sidewalk. One of the citizens told him that apparently, there was a new hero in town. He was curious so he decided to get a closer look. The new hero was a person by the name of Speedwagon. He had managed to save a group of people from a large horde of zombies. Everyone was cheering for him but no one took interest in Mumen Rider, who didn't care because he was delighted to have someone else to work with. He went up to have a talk with Speedwagon. "Are you the C-Class hero they call Mumen Rider?" Speedwagon asked. "I am!" Mumen Rider replied, "I just wanted to ask you if we could work together?" Speedwagon shook his head. "Sorry boy, but you're way out of my league." Mumen Rider was confused. "What do you mean?" "Well you see, I am so popular that everyone is calling me their savior, and thus, I have already been promoted to S-Rank!" Mumen Rider was shocked. "there's no way a rookie like you could have made it to S-Rank that quickly! You haven't even done anything impressive!" "You doubt my popularity? Fine! Let's see if you're any better!" "I'll expose you for what you are!"''' '''NO MORE SUPPORTING! IT'S TIME TO... FIGHT! Mumen Rider ran up to Speedwagon and threw a punch but Speedwagon easily dodged it. Speedwagon was several free hits and kicked Mumen Rider in the back. "You don't have to humiliate yourself!" Speedwagon mocked. Mumen rider got angry and turned around. He charged at Speedwagon. "Justice Tackle!" Mumen Rider slammed into Speedwagon, knocking him away. Speedwagon landed on the ground with a thud. He then got back to his feet, only to be punch across the face a few times by Mumen Rider. "That is enough!" Speedwagon pulled out his sledgehammer and blocked a punch with it. Mumen Rider saw the trouble he was in and attempted to get some distance away from Speedwagon but it was too late. He was hit consecutively by Speedwagon swinging his Sledgehammer around. After spinning around, Speedwagon swung the hammer as hard as he could and sent Mumen Rider flying though a few buildings. He held the hammer over his shoulder. "That takes care of that!" He started walking away when he heard something behind him. He turned around to see Mumen Rider on his bike headed on his bike toward him. Speedwagon tried to run away but he wasn't fast enough. Mumen Rider was able to catch up to him. "Justice Crash!" Mumen Rider hopped off his bike and sent it flying at Speedwagon, who got hit by it and tumbled across the ground. Mumen rider picked up Speedwagon by his shoulders and proceeded to slam him against a building. Speedwagon, however, had enough strength to be able to push Mumen Rider off of him. "I will not tolerate this anymore!" Speedwagon got out his buzz-saw hat and threw it at Mumen Rider, who got on his bike and tried to get away from it. He wasn't able to, however, and the saw jammed into his back, causing him to fall off his bike and tumble off a bridge. K.O.! An ambulance arrived and carried Mumen Rider away, while Speedwagon told the public that he was able to save him from being killed by a monster in the nick of time. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees